


What Do You Know About Quantum Entanglement

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Focused on Season 4, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Protective Kara Danvers, Secret Relationship, Time Travel, and not that oblivious, people are stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: Years into the future, Lena Luthor passed away in a small corner house in Midvale, and with her passing, a secret she carried with her all her life was finally revealed to her children.The said children decided to go back in time in attempt to make their family whole again.





	1. Last of the Luthors

**Author's Note:**

> OK I KNOW  
> I have TWO ongoing stories but IT JUST SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE  
> Why every time I don't know how to tag this, damnit.  
> Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think!  
> Blue out :D

**Midvale, 2042.**

 

 

Silence fills in the small, empty house. From the outside, it looked just like any other ordinary houses in this peaceful small town where nothing happens, but it is where Lena Luthor, the genius that changed the world, decided to spend the last of her times.

After an accident happened in her lab last week, an unknown outer space isotope leaked, and it infected Lena. After having an examination from an AI doctor, they informed Lena she only had days left before the toxics in the isotope reaches her central neuro system and kills her. The Luthor heiress accepted her fate as she chose to go back home to spend the rest of her time.

Everything was in order. Lena went through the documents once more, the rest…. The rest Lillian and Sam will take care of it. With a sigh she places the tablet aside. How weird it is, knowing that her death is near. She can feel the toxic slowly eating away her organs, but there was no pain — thanks to the alien isotope. In the little, simple bedroom lies Lena, she looks out the window to the cloudless blue sky. Kara would’ve love flying under this weather, where she can bathe in the sunlight and feel every cell in her comes to life.

“Mom?”

Lena looks up, a sad smile on her face. “Come here, darling.” She sighs again, patting the chair next to the bed, “There are things I need to tell you.”

“I think it’s better if you re—”

“How I spend my last days doesn’t matter anymore, when the poison reach my neuro system, I die. Now sit.” She turns the projector on. “There are things I kept a secret for a very long time, and it’s time for you to know. “

The figure walks into the room and sits down, “What is it?”

“Your mother.” Lena says softly, and a bubbly warm smile flashes through her mind. “You were too young to remember, but now you should know.”

“But… You are my mother.” They say in confusion,

“I meant your other mother.” Lena says, projecting a photo on air, in the photo are two young girls, no older than 16, one black haired, obviously Lena; the other is a golden haired girl, with a simple brown framed glasses on her face, and baby blue eyes. “She and I met in High School, and… We just stayed together.”

Another photo, both dressed in white, in front of a small chapel, on each side stood Lillian and another older woman, which they recognised as Eliza, their neighbour, her hair grey but mixed with blonde strands. All four women were blissfully happy.

Lena continued to show many photos. The last photo was taken April, 24, 2019. The blonde woman kissing Lena while a little toddler’s face covered half the camera, a photo clearly taken by accident by the toddler.

“That’s me?”

“Yes, and that’s…” Lena sighs heavily, “That’s the last day I saw your mother.”

“What happened?”

“My brother Lex….” The Luthor child cannot be more familiar with the story, for the world somehow didn’t forget to remind them as they grew up. Lena Luthor aided Lex Luthor as he escaped prison and her research gave him Superhuman powers. There were never sold evidence, but the world blamed her anyways, they needed someone to blame. They needed someone to blame, so that they can ‘properly mourn’ the death of their protector, Supergirl. And when her cousin returned from Argo city with his new family, he didn’t see past Lena’s name either.

“Did mom…”

“She died that day.” Lena says, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Before she can continue, her phone rang, it was Lillian.

Lena passes the device that she kept her photos in to her child, “Here, go take a look.” Then she connects the line, a hologram appears,

“Hey grandma.”

“Hello darling.”

After that they left the room with the device in hand.

“Did you…?”

“Not everything.” Lena sighs, “It's… so hard.” With a watery chuckle more tears ran down her pale cheeks. “God I can understand why Kara tried to keep it a secret now.” Lillian smiles sadly, taking a seat next to her daughter.

“Are you alright, though?” She asks softly,

“No.” Lena chokes out, staring right at the image of Kara, the older Luthor turns to the picture as well. “It's like… When I look at the pictures, after all these years, I can still hear her voice, I can still—” Lena breaks down crying, “I just miss her so much.”

 

“I missed her so much.” Lena cries, and Lillian’s heart clenches. It’s never fair, for a mother to see their children die before them, and Lillian has outlived both of them.

“Everything will be alright, Lena.” She chokes back a tear and tries to comfort her daughter, but hologram eventually is only an image. She cannot touch her daughter’s cheek, to let her know that everything will be fine, to let her know that she is there for her. Lena has lived her life carrying a burden that’s never hers to carry, while trying to cover herself from the pain it caused her.

No one knew Kara Danvers was her wife, and when Supergirl died fighting Lex Luthor to protect the world, the world only blamed her work on the Harun-El aided Lex’s escape, no one knew. Of course, absolutely no one knew about their child. Lena had to raise their children in secret, while everyday it’s a reminder of what she has lost. No one ever found out, the child was too young to remember who their other parent was, and so Lena never told them, knowing that they have a thirst for Justice as strong as their mother.

“Mother…” Lena coughs violently, she reaches up to cover her mouth with her sleeve, and spills of blood staining the white cloth. She looks at the red droplets in horror,“After I die— Kara— Will, will you— ”

“Of course.” Lillian nods. Sniffing, she looked away, it was all too much.

“Mom…” Lena calls out softly, reaching out, “Mom, look at me, please.” She whispers, Lena rarely calls Lillian mom, and it only made Lillian heart aches even more. When Lillian turns back with tears sliding down her cheeks, Lena only smiles, soft and sad was it, but genuine. “Thank you for everything, I wish we have more time.”

“Me too.” Lillian lets out a shaky breath, reaching out and places her hand over the hologram’s hand. This is the most they can do, and even if Lena can’t feel anything physical, she can feel it in her heart. “I love you, Lena, you’ve been so strong,” She sniffs, “And I am so, so proud of you.”

“I love you too, mom.” Lena says, turning her hand up and holds the older woman’s wrist.

And that’s the last time Lillian see Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The funeral was simple, not a lot of people attended. In fact, only four. The two remaining Luthors, Jess Huang and Samantha Arias. Half of her ashes is buried in the Luthor’s family crypt, and half next to Kara Danvers’s as a nameless tomb.

 

“You were strong today.” Lillian says, holding her grandchild’s arm as they slowly walks towards the car.

They got in the car but no one moved, not even thinking about starting the vehicle. Finally, Lillian leans forward to the control panel. “Home.” She orders, looking over to the pair of dark blue eyes protesting, she sighs sadly, “There are things I must show you, I promised your mother I would after she passed.” And the car begun to drive smoothly to their destination. None of them talked the whole trip, they only look out of the window as the car passes by rolls of trees and houses.

They stopped at the doors of a simple, small house. It looks like any other suburban houses on this street, one would have a hard time guessing Lena Luthor lived in this tiny, humble home.

Lillian leads the way and walks up to the attic,

“It’s locked.” They say, “I tried all possible combinations mom might thought of, none of them works.”

“That’s because you don’t know everything, my darling.” Lillian says, as she enters the combination of ‘042410’. The door clicks open and light immediately fills the room. Unlike any other place in the place, this room looks very modern, with state of the art machines on one side, and a super computer on the other.

“This is your mother’s secret.” She says, walking in, “Look at the chest over there,” She points at a lead lined chest by the feet of the computer table. “It can only opens with your finger print now.” Lillian watches the chest clicks open, revealing a USB, old photos, clipped articles, journals… She takes a deep breath and continues, “Your mother kept… many secrets, she didn’t tell you everything. And… now, it’s yours. Take your time, I will be down stairs.” After that, she left the black haired figure in the room and took her leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Late that night, even after Lillian left, the lights in the workshop are still lit.

 _‘The thing about anti-Kryptonite suit is to reflect the harmful particles emitted from the stone and reflects them like light.’_ So far, most of Lena’s research recordings are over, and there’s only one video left. The file is under the name ‘Time Machine’, which made the youngest Luthor frown. Lena has declared that time machines are an impossible achievement two years ago in a science convention. After decompress the documents, there are plans, blue prints, even videos of prototypes, and one video that isn’t filed under any folders.

The background is easily recognisable, it’s her personal lab down in one of the warehouses in National City. Lena looks visibly tired and defeated as she sat down in front of the screen. Her eyes are red and there are tear stains left on those pale cheeks.

 _‘I’m recording this video to explain why I may never finish this project.’_ Lena sighs, looking at the camera, it was almost like Lena is looking straight at them. _‘I know one day you will see this, and I want you to know that I dropped the project for you.’_

 _‘The Time Machine, in theory, will work. So far all the experiments are successful, but with the theory of time traveling… I decided to not continue.’_ She sniffs, _‘When one travel through time, their past, becomes their future. I first started to build this machine so that I can go back in time and… Well, save Kara. And if I’m successful, when I return, the future will not be the same as I remember, and… As painful as that may be, I do not wish to lose you… So even if there is the possibility to save Kara from dying, it’d be another me, in another timeline, not this one. I love your mother with all my heart but… You’re all I have left… I don’t plan on risking that to take a shot at what may be. So…’_ Lena sighs heavily, _‘With this as conclusion, this will be the last time I set foot into this lab. Lena Luthor, September 15_ _th_ _, 2035.’_

2035, seven years ago.

 

“I _need_ to find this lab.”


	2. The Secrets I Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City, 2017
> 
> Kara is the rookie Superhero that survived her first PR downfall after the RedK event and she has two more secrets other than her double identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had any solid plan as of just how long this may be, but I do intend on mentioning most canon Supercorp event, just not in details. The story will mainly be focused on Season 4's plot so hold on to your butts we are gonna soon fast forwarded through two seasons!
> 
> The story will loosely follow the canon plot, but there are some changes:  
> 1) Lillian is not the head of Cadmus, although the organisation still exists  
> 2) Mon-El will still appears  
> 3) Red Daughter's plot will probably be different  
> 4) The 'Superfriends' are likely to be slightly more aggressive towards Lena ( Yes I'm talking about Alex and James )
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

_National City, 2017_

 

Kara is _tired_.

It’s finally Friday and she’s exhausted.

The Super lets out a loud groan as she flops down on the soft mattress of her bed, the Super suit still dusty and smells like burnt wood when she flies into a burning building to pull out trapped civilians.

It’s been two weeks since the Red Kryptonite even, the city has finally begin to slowly trust Supergirl once again. Suddenly she lost all space to breathe. Between being Cat’s assistant and the now redeemed Superhero of National City, Kara barely has any time for herself anymore.

She was half way drifting off to slumber when she feels her personal phone vibrates. She lets out a strangled grunt as she tries her best to reach the phone in her boot without moving too much.

“Hello?” She mumbles, propping the phone against her face while the other half is buried in the blankets and messy hair.

“Hello Supergirl.” A drowsy, happy smile finds its way to the exhausted Super’s face,

“How are you?” She says, actually picking up her phone, she stretches and pulls all the crazy hair strands behind.

“Just got back from the office,” The voice says, “I saw the news, you saved ten people from a fire?”

“Yeah… Just another typically night for a superhero—” At this point she yawns harshly, feeling some energy coming back to her. “It’s already eleven, care to explain why you _just_ got home?”

“No rest for the wicked.” She jokes, and Kara sighs heavily. “What?”

“Hold up.” The Super mumbles and takes off.

“What ar… Are you flying?”

“Yeah.” Kara hums, “Let me call you back when I landed.” She says and then hangs up, speeding up even more.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Kara gently lands on a vast, marble floored balcony with fancy wooden furnitures. The lights in the house are mostly off, but she can see a small counter light in the kitchen, with someone moving around in there. She gently knocks on the window, making the figure jump in surprise. The person in the house quickly rushes to the window door, a loose bun on her head bouncing with each step.

Soft lips were on hers the second Kara pulls the balcony door open. With a low chuckle she snakes her arms around the slim body and deepens the kiss.

“Can I come inside?” Kara mumbles against those soft lips, feeling some of the lipsticks staining her face.

“This is a nice surprise.” The smaller figure hums happily, taking Kara’s hand and walks them into the living room. The Kryptonian leans herself against the kitchen counter as the other woman walks over to turn on the lights.

“What’s a surprise is that I find my supposedly pregnant wife still working till midnight.” She states, as the lights shines into the dark rooms, revealing Lena Luthor, still in her business attire. “At least you’re not in those ridiculous heels anymore.”

“I thought you weren’t coming tonight.” Lena says softly, walking towards the Super, “You sounded exhausted.”

“No amount of tiredness can stop me from seeing you, my love.” Kara says, pulling the black haired beauty into her arms gently and presses a kiss on her crown. “I missed you.”

“In that case, stay over.” The Luthor offers, wiggling in Kara’s arms to pull her arms free and wraps them around the warm body. “We can even take a bath.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Kara grins.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Lena grabs one of the bath bombs in the cupboard and walks over to her huge bathtub that’s almost the size of a mini swimming pool, dipping her hands in to make sure the temperatures are just right. Meanwhile Kara navigates herself through the penthouse like it’s her own, knowing exactly where to find what. Stripping the Super suit away, Kara sighs of relief and the butt naked blonde walks up to the fridge to grab them both something to drink.

“Careful now, can’t have a paparazzi take a photo of a naked Supergirl inside _Lena Luthor_ ’s house, imagine tomorrow’s headline.” The ravenette walks out, wearing nothing but the white blouse, the faint outline of the lacy black bra peeking out the undone buttons.

“ I believe no paparazzi can fly this high.” Kara chuckles, closing the fridge door with two cans of soft drinks in hand, “Unless it’s my dear cousin.”

“Wouldn’t he love to make it to the front page,” Lena chuckles, wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist as they walk back into the master bedroom. “ _Lena Luthor viciously seduces Supergirl, National City’s new sweetheart.”_

“Oh no.” Kara snorts, “That’d be awful.” She walks over the night stand and picks up a band sitting next to the ready light, then snaps it around her own wrist, feeling her muscles slowly relaxes and the noises in the city fades away.

“Come on now, bath is ready.” Lena says, throwing the remaining of her clothes outside the dark wooden framed door.

“Yes, your majesty.” Kara answers, a wolfish grin on her face.

 

The water is relaxing, temperature just right for both of them — Now that the red sun bracelet on Kara’s wrist has reduced the Super’s power down like any other humans. Lena allows herself to rest in Kara’s arms, with both their legs stretched out, they let out a synchronised sigh as they sink further down the warm water.

“So how was work?” Kara asks. Massaging Lena’s shoulder and neck, rubbing open the knots and making the Luthor sigh.

“It’s fine, most of the deals here are wrapped up.” Lena answers, leaning back to rest her head against her wife’s chest. “After this week I only need to have someone pack up the apartment and then I’m good to move.”

“Good.” Kara whispers, kissing the damp black hair, “I really missed being with you.”

“Me too.” Lena sighs again, melting completely into the Super’s embrace. “Tell me about your day.”

“Ugh.” Kara groans, the sound so strangled and desperate it made the Luthor laugh.

“That bad?” The Super nods,

“Being Cat’s assistant is tiring as always, my body is still kind of sore from the side effect of RedK, and then James asked me out again.” Kara mumbles, “I literally turned down Winn not too long ago, and before him there was Adam, Miss. Grant’s son.”

“Hmm, the almightily Supergirl has too many options in her hand? Is that it?” Lena teases, “How awful.”

“It’s not that!” The Super groans, “Sometime I really want to just— Announce it to the world, you know?”

“Trust me, darling.” The Luthor sighs, “I think about it everyday.”

“You’re the only one I want and love,” you and this…” She reaches down, placing her palm firmly against the other woman’s lower abdomen, “This little bean here.”

“Our little bean isn’t even showing yet, calm down.” Lena chuckles,

“Don’t care.” The blonde buries her face in the crook of Lena’s neck, “I know I’m going to love them already.”

“You better still love me more after they are born.” The ravenette hums,

“Always.”

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The uplifting ringtone slowly pulls Kara out of her dreams. She sighs softly and cuddles into the plush, fluffy duvet, ignoring the continuing sound of the alarm until Lena comes out of the shower, hot steam escaping into the room. She’s wrapped in one big white towel, and she walks over to the night stand to turn the alarm off. She bites back a soft chuckle when she sees how Kara just keeps on sleeping. The Kryptonian must be very tired to not wake to the warm sun that fills the master bed room from the four big windows that oversees the whole Metropolis.

She pulls out a baggy T shirt from Kara’s drawer and makes her way through the huge apartment in barefoot. Soft feet paddle against the wooden floor. Lena walks over to an expensive-looking wooden speaker placed right beneath a85” TV embedded in an oyster split face tiled wall and turns on some soothing music.

It’s a Saturday and since she’s moving Luthor Corp to National City next week, there really isn’t much left to do, so when Kara showed up unexpectedly last night Lena has taken the chance to text Jess, tell the woman to take the weekend off.

She stands by the fridge, pursing her bottom lip forward she tries to decide what to make as breakfast now that she needs to cook for a tiny army. Eventually she resolves to calling delivery, after using up all the eggs, milk and flour to make 2 tall stacks of pancakes.

Just as she’s fixing a cup of coffee for herself, the entrance to her penthouse unlocked.

“Are you planning on eating all that?” Lena almost spills her coffee, hearing a sound coming from behind her.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” She quickly places the cup down and walks around the kitchen to give the older woman a small hug,

“I came to check if you needed help packing, honey.” Lillian says, as she eyes the pancakes she crooks one eyebrow, “But it seems my appearance is poorly timed…?”

“Oh, um— Kara made a surprise visit last night.” She explains, pointing at the bedroom with her thumb, “She’s still asleep in there though, let me go wake her.” She turns but stops before taking a step forward, “You can take some pancakes and coffee too, I have ordered take out coming in about ten minutes.” She says then skips back into the bedroom.

 

Inside, Kara now lies in the centre of the bed with all four limbs spread out like a starfish and rhythmic soft snoring fills the room.

“Babe.” Lena whispers, crawling onto the bed. She sits on her legs next to the blonde, poking her gently, “Kara wake up.”

“Five more minutes…” The blonde turns and buries her face between Lena and the bed. The Luthor laughs out a breathy chuckle, the way the Super appeared so _human_ around her never seize to amaze her.

 

Lena first met Kara in High School, and even if it was a relatively short amount of time since Lena skipped two grades and left for university, they became best friends nonetheless. Lena always knew there was something different about Kara, when she discovered her identity, they got into a huge fight because of it. The two were stubborn, both missing each other terribly but too stubborn to admit it, until Kara flies to MIT one rainy night. Kara didn’t stutter through her heart-felt confession, despite being quite repetitive, the girl found her way around the words and melts away Lena’s walls once more. The fight long forgotten after that, as well as most of their clothes.

The Super and the Luthor were in love, and they were falling for each other, but Lena is a rather private person, so Kara never told anyone, save Eliza. Lillian found out on her own soon enough, and the four kept it a secret. Kara proposed around the time Lena finishes her second degree, and they got married in a small chapel, with both mothers as their witness. They were planning on telling the others, starting from Alex, Kara’s sister and Sam, Lena’s best friend. Then _Lex_ happened.

After Lex, Alex got very protective of Kara, sometimes even commenting on how ‘lucky’ they were that the Luthor girl didn’t found out who Kara is and try to kill her. Kara had to swallow the lump every time she wants to grabs Alex and tell her, _‘It’s Luthor-Danvers.’._ So many times, but she didn’t.

After they both graduated, they talked about where to live, of course, and eventually Lena decides to move the entire headquarter of Luthor Corp to National City, Kara didn’t even get to protest. Lena knows that most of Kara’s friends and families are in National City, besides, Metropolis has her nosy cousin who abandoned her to the Danvers ( Nothing personal, she just really dislikes the other Super ), being in National City seems to be the best option for the both of them. It can be a new start for Luthor Corp as well, move there, change its name, and change it into a force of good, get rid of the remaining supporters of Lex from the board.

The time of moving wasn’t a pressing matter, until two weeks ago. Lena realised her period was late, she went to a private doctor and found out that she was with child. Kara didn’t believe it at first, but the Super took a trip to visit the fortress of solitude, and in there she found the proof that when a Kryptonian female is mated with another woman, there is a chance that they can get pregnant, without a male, it was just so rare that there were very little records of it. Now, Lena has closed all deals in Metropolis, came to an agreement with her assistant to follow her to National City and in another five days she’s moving to a whole new city. A fresh new start.

 

“Your mother in law is here,” She leans down and whispers, pressing a kiss right below her ear, “I think you should at least make yourself look presentable?” Kara takes in a sharp breath and wakes up immediately, making Lena laugh, “Oh relax.”

“Last time your mom walked in on us and I’m still not recovered.” Kara whispers,

“Hey, you’re not the one who walks in on her daughter getting bent over a desk and rimmed.” Lena protests, she coughs awkwardly as memories uncontrollably floods her head. “You’re the one with least to recover from!” She says, poking the Super’s side.

“Oh for the love of RAO, stop reminding me!!” Kara groans loudly, hiding her burning face in between two pillows.

Lena sits there with an arched eyebrow and unamused look on her face, sighing she leans close to her wife again, “I made you pancakes.” She whispers,

“Food!” Kara yelps, scrambling up from bed and quickly grabs something to throw on. “What? It’s food!” She deadpanned.

The Luthor shakes her head with a happy smile, “Nothing,” She says, getting off the bed as well. Walking over to the Super, she presses a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara grins at her wife dreamily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Saturday evening, and Al's bar is alive with people, people and aliens alike. In one of the booth sat Alex, James, Winn and Kara. The two boys have left to play pool, leaving Alex alone with her sister.

“You really should try go and date someone.” Alex says, “Don’t worry, you won’t always break their nose.”

“That was one time, Alex,” Kara shakes her head, “Besides, I've told you, I’m not interested in dating.”

“Not interested, or scared?” The red hair asks, “It’s very different!”

“Not interested and you are drinking too much.” The blonde replies with a little irritation mixed in her tone.

“Anyways, I think next week we can do a game night.” Alex mumbles, finishing the last few drops of the beer, “Winn! James!” The two look up from the pool table, and waves back at Alex.

“Yeah?” Winn rejoins them first,

“Let’s do a game night.” Alex says, “Next week. I need to blow off some steam before the DEO gets busy again.”

“Oh… Yeah.” Winn hisses,

“What?” Kara frowns, “Why are you guys getting busy? Another inspection?”

“No! Lena Luthor is coming to National City.” Winn says, almost like he’s geeking out, but Alex, on the other hand, has a less amused look on her face.

“Yeah, she’s relocating Luthor Corp’s headquarter here, god knows why.” She says, “The DEO want us to run a full run down on her profile to make sure she’s safe.”

“Why? Because she’s a Luthor?” Kara’s face slightly twists in anger, but she cannot show it too much. Under the table she balls her pants into a fist.

“Well we need to assume the worst…” Alex tries to explain,

“Obviously, since the DEO shot me out of the sky even though the director and _you_ knows who I am.” She says,

“Why getting all defensive with that Luthor?” James asks, “All the Luthors are the same. Anti-Aliens, haters, weapon dealers—”

“Well I’m not gonna judge unless I see it with my own eyes.” Kara huffs,

“And that’s why you’re the Superhero, we work behind the scene.” Alex scoffs, patting the Super’s back.

“Okay, you are all drunk and being jerks.” Kara says, standing up.

“Where are you going!” James half-shouts,

“To pay the bill and get you out of here.” Kara huffs. As she walks away she sighs heavily, she needs to control herself better when people around her mention something about Lena, or their relationship can be discovered easily.

 

After she made sure everyone got home safely, she changed into the Super suit and goes on patrol. She sighs heavily as she comes to a stop high up in the dark night sky. She looks up and feels slightly irritated, the sky is so bright, compared to Midvale. The man made lights in the cities has brighten the sky, dimming the stars. It was never a problem back on Krypton, then again, Kara had no reason to look up into the sky much as she does now. Thinking back, coming out as Supergirl to save Alex, only to find out her sister is working for a government secret organisation, the said organisation then proceeds to shoot her out of the sky out of the blue with the one thing that can harm her. Things have been going so fast, and Kara is getting overwhelmed. Only when she’s with Lena does she feel at peace. When she’s with Lena, everything else doesn’t matter, and it felt natural. She didn’t even need her glasses to control her hyper senses.

Kara thought about telling her sister, she talked to Eliza about it multiple times, but Alex has always been protective of her after they became sisters. Rao knows how she will react.

After she became Supergirl, it has somewhat gotten out of hand. Alex being even more careful and worried about her. She’s a grown woman, mature enough to make her own decisions. For Rao sake she’s married!

 _‘It’s for the best.’_ Kara keeps telling herself, if anyone ever found out about them, either the pro-aliens or the pro-humans will do something, it may hurt Lena, and Kara can’t have that.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Game night, Kara and James are setting up the board game on the dinning table when they hear Winn squeals in excitement.

“Guys come see this!” He shouts, “It’s starting!”

“What’s starting?” Kara frowns in confusion,

“The Venture, you know? The first ever rocket trip for rich people to travel as leisure?” James said,

“Oh that, Ms. Grant turned down the offer I remember.” Kara nods, following the dark, tall man into the living room. Of course, she knows a lot more about the Venture, Lena was part of the designing team. She was going, too, until she found out that she’s pregnant.

As Alex returns to the kitchen with a new bottle of beer, the four stands in front of the television, waiting for the count down.

The rocket took off smoothly, just as they leave the atmosphere, one of its engine died. Kara knew instinctively that it was not a malfunction. As the new anchor reports in panic how the rocket suddenly falling out of the sky, a small explosion happened by its haul.

“We’ll go to the DEO to track it.” Alex says, ditching the beer and rushes to the door with Winn.

“I’m going!” Kara says, ripping off her shirt and takes off from the window.

She flew as fast as she could to the location of the accident. From afar she can see the big, white rocket falling out of the sky at an exponential speed. The tip of it falling down the earth so fast the air was caught on fire.

“Crap.” She hisses, flying even faster to go around the aircraft. She made eye contact with the pilots, making sure they are fine as she grabs onto the nose of the aircraft, pushing it backwards, trying to slow it down. The Super grunts as she feels the gravity working against her, suddenly a whoosh comes from behind her and another streak of red and blue appears next to her.

“Hello cousin!” Kara grunts,

“Need a hand?” Superman chuckles.

“Looks like it’s a job for the both of us!” She says, squeezing the words out through her teeth. The other Super flies around back, puts out the burning engine with his freeze breath and grabs onto the tail of the air craft, levelling it down with Kara.

Finally they pulled the rocket back to balance and landed down on a corn field, the force of it still so strong it pushed Kara back some miles. After it has stopped, Kara jumps back in air and lands right next to her cousin.

 

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

Kal follows Kara back to the DEO in order to find out who was behind this sabotage.

“How about we go investigate Lena Luthor?” He suggests, “I heard she just moved to National City.”

“Right!” Winn says, “She is one of the developers of the Venture!” He turns back to his computer and pulls out all the datas.

“Do you think she did that?” Kara asks,

“Maybe, we don’t know.” Kal answers, looking down at the passenger list. “Some of the guests on the lists are pro-aliens.”

“Winn, check if Lena Luthor was on the guest list and didn’t show up.” Kara says, leaning back slightly so she can make eye contact with the man.

“Coming right up…” Winn mumbles, “Ah ha! There! She was!” He says, pointing at the screen, “Her seat was 48C which… Guess what?”

“What?”

“It was exactly where the bomb was planted.” He says,

“So she didn’t do this.” Alex frowns, “She—”

“She’s the target.” Kara finishes it before her, _‘Keep it together, keep it together.’_ She tells herself, fighting back to urge to fly to the new Luthor Corp building.

“How about this.” Kal says, “I can go as Clark Kent to investigate this incident, while see if Lena Luthor has anything suspicious in her office.”

“Sounds good.” Alex nods,

“Hey, I can go with you!” Kara chirps in, “I mean Ms. Grant gave me two days to decide what I want to be and— To be honest I’m still kind of clueless.”

“Oh?” The older Super’s eyes lit up, “Sure!”

“Awesome!” Kara _grins_ , “Teaming up again!”

 

* * *

 

“Lena? Lena!” Kara almost breaks the glass door as she harshly lands on the balcony, she yanks the door open and walks into the penthouse.

“In here!” She hears the voice coming from one of the rooms and she finally lets out a sigh a relief.

“Thank Rao.” She mumbles, walking into the room and hugs the confused woman from behind.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks, tilting her head back slightly.

“The Venture?” Kara says, after the raventte hums, suggesting that she’s listening, she carries on. “I’m glad you didn’t go.”

“I heard about it, what happened?” Lena asks, turning around to face the blonde.

“There was a bomb planted right beneath your seat.” Kara says in a whisper, “Do you think it could be—”

“It’s definitely him.” Lena says, “I still can’t figure out how he can get things done even after he’s in prison.”

“I bet most of the guards are dirty.” Kara mumbles, hugging her wife again, to feel the heartbeat close to hers. “I swear when I heard that I almost—”

“Hey,” The Luthor cups Kara’s face with both hands, pale, long fingers caressing the smooth skin. “I’m fine. I didn’t go and his plan didn’t work. I’m safe— _We’_ re safe.” Kara nods repeatedly, turning her face the slightest to kiss the chill palm against her face.

“Yeah,” The Super sighs, “Yeah, we’re okay.” She looks up and huffs tiredly, “Can you tell Jess to play stranger tomorrow, Kal wants to investigate you and I told him I want to tag along, just in case.”

“Of course, Jess loves acting.” Lena chuckles, “Sometimes I wonder why she chose to be my assistant instead.” It made the Super giggle as well.

“Anyways.” The ravenette says with a small smile, “What do you think of this room? I was trying to decide which one can work as a nursery.” Right now she needs to try to take Kara’s mind off whatever her dear brother tried to do to her, so that the Super won’t end up freaking out again.

“The nursery? Is it big enough?” Kara hums, looking around with a crinkle between her eyebrows.

“We’re not having a soccer team, Kara, just one kid, or two, if it’s a twin.” Lena scoffs, “How big of a nursery do you want?” The blonde giggles, burying her face in her wife’s shoulder blade and peppers kisses on the exposed skin.

“Fine, I guess this will work then,” She says, “It has a nice view, and it’s right next to our room.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup.” Kara nods, “It’ll work.”

“Good.” Lena hums, taking both of her wife’s hand in her own, “Now, you need to shower because you smell like rocket fuel and now so do I.”

“You wanna shower together?” The blonde chuckles, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I feel offended you need to ask, dork.” Lena laughs softly.


	3. L Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry about going off grid, school work had me swallowed up! I mean I'm still stuck in piles of work but at least I found some time to write and I'm truly happy about it!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

“There is a perfectly reasonable explanation as of why I wasn’t aboard on the Venture yesterday.” Lena says as she steps into her vast, new office, followed by none other than Clark Kent and Kara. Jess sees her boss walking in and immediately made her way out of the office.

“Well that’s why we’re here.” Clark says, he may sound calm and light, but his eyes are searching. Even with the glasses on he’s trying to see if there is anything, anything at all— For him to have a valid point to accuse Lena Luthor of the explosion.

“I had to cancel.” Lena continues, dropping her handbag down on her desk as she walks to hang her coat. “There was an emergency, regarding the ceremony I’m holding tomorrow.” She turns and walks to the opposite end of the office, pouring herself a cup of water. “I’m renaming my family’s company.” Kara’s eyes widens a little, _she didn’t mention that before._

“Ah,” Clark chuckles, “ _Lucky_.” Lena scoffs lightly, knowing too well the meaning behind that laugh.

“Lucky is Superman was there to save the day.” She says, walking back to her desk and takes her seat.

“Not something I expect a _Luthor_ to say.”The man laughs again,

“Uh Supergirl was there too—” Kara had to cut in before her fist takes a mind of its own and swings at her cousin. Lena looks at her wife with slight amusement on her face.

“And who are _you_ exactly?” She asks with a crooked eyebrow, teasing.

“Uh— I’m— uh— I’m Kara Danvers, I’m not with Daily Planet, I’m— I’m with the CatCo Magazine, sort of.” She stutters, feeling tingling of heat crawling up her neck. Inside she’s cursing Lena for using that look— That look her wife knows too well will fluster her for no reason.

Lena scoffs, “That’s not a publication well known for it’s hard-hitting journalism.” She says, “More like high-waisted jeans, yes or no?”

“I’m just— tagging along today.” Kara says, waving her hand around, trying in no use to brush away the crimson blush on her cheeks.

“Right,” Lena nods, turning to both the Supers, “Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want, Mr. Kent.” She says, maybe a little too harshly but she doesn’t care. “Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?”

“Well, did you?” He retorts accusingly.

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith.” Lena says,

“No, but it’s not.” Clark counters, “It’s Luthor.” At that Kara practically glares at her cousin, if she glares at him any harder, laser beams will be shooting out her eyes. Lena smirks, sitting back in her big CEO chair.

“It wasn’t always.” She says, “I was adopted when I was four. The person that made me felt most welcoming was Lex, he made me feel proud to be a Luthor, and then he went on his reign of terror back in Metropolis.” She sighs, turning to the glass wall behind her. Part of her sigh was because just how oblivious the Supers are. She can see from the reflection Clark lowing his glasses as he scans around the office while Kara, though knowing there’s nothing to find, does the same. “Declared war on Superman and committed unspeakable crimes.” She turns back a second later after both Supers have turn back facing her like nothing happened, “After Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to change my family’s company, to make it a force for good.” She says, “I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family.” Lena looks at the Supers with sincerity. “Can you understand that?”

“Yeah.” Kara answers all too quickly, making Clark frown as he turns to look at the blonde.

“I know why you’re here.” Lena continues, standing up from her desk and walks to the bookshelf on her left, “My company and myself designed the part that exploded on the Venture,” She picks out a USB sitting on a holder and turns back to hand it to Clark. “This drive has everything we know, I hope it helps you with your investigation.”

Clark takes over the drive with a surprised look on his face, not at all what he expected to meet when he set foot into Luthor Corp this morning. “Thank you.” He says, slipping the drive into his bag.

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent.” Lena says, “I’m here for a fresh start,” Her eyes drifts to the smiling blonde behind him. “Let me have one.”

Clark nods, “Good day, Miss. Luthor.” Then he turns around, leaving the office.

Kara follows shortly, but not before stealing a quick peck on Lena’s cheek and a short hand hold. “Good day.” She says softly, Lena smiles in return, squeezing her hand gently. As she walks out, she sees Jess with that knowing look on her face, grinning. Kara stares at her with wide eyes and shakes her head as she walks past her desk.

 

\\\\\\\\\

 

After they steps out of the building,Clark sighs, “She’s clean, so far.”

“Yeah.” Kara nods, “Clark don’t you think you were a little mean back—”

“She’s a Luthor, Kara.” The man cuts her off, “You can never be too cautious.”

“Being cautious isn’t the same as being mean.” The blonde huffs, “And back there was _mean_.”

“Listen Kara—”

Before they can continue the argument any further an small explosion coming from Luthor Corp’s rooftop caught both their attention.

 

 

* * *

 

“It’s the civilians or the Luthor.” The voice from the drone says, “Your pick, alien.”

“I got the chopper go!” Kara shouts, Clark nods and took off, flying into the city to stop the drones from hurting anyone.

Kara growls as she turns to the drone in front of her, she quickly cut it in half with her laser eyes, but the other two flew around the chopper. The blond wasted no time before flying through one of the drones, literally shredding the machine to pieces.

“Shit!” She heard Lena yell, one of the missile hit the tail of the chopper as another one aiming right at the cockpit is launching. Kara rushes to block the chopper and the missile hits her, the explosion throwing her onto the ground.

“Supergirl!”

Kara groans in frustration as she rolls herself around to crawl up.

“No you don’t!” She takes off again and disabled the drone successfully this time. She quickly grabs the chopper and lands it back down safely, “Lena, Lena. Are you alright?” She asks, yanking the door off from Lena’s side. The Luthor unties herself and basically leaps into her wife’s arms.

“I hate flying.” She mutters, burying herself in the crook of the heroine’s neck.

“I know,” Kara nods, hugging her tightly, her voice is same as shaky and breathy as the raventte’s. “You’re safe, I got you. You’re safe.” She whispers into the dark hair. Kara gently sets Lena down, “I’m going to go check on the pilot, stay here.” She says, unclasping her cape and wraps it around the still shaking Luthor.

 

* * *

 

 

“No, no, no and no, Lena!” Kara protests without much content, “You need to cancel tomorrow’s ceremony!” She huffs, standing in her usual Supergirl stance ( not that it does much, if anything to Lena ) as she stares at her wife who’s casually leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking hot tea in nothing but her MIT sweater.

“I told you, Kara, with you and Clark there I don’t really have to worry much.” Lena sighs, “Besides, it must be done. If I want to make any changes, to make amends of what Lex has done, the company can’t be stuck in his shadow.”

“Then make an online conference, or a recorded announcement! Anything but you standing in the middle of the park with nothing around you and one step taller than anyone!”

“Are you freaking out because of the drones today?” Lena asks, setting the mug aside,

“Yes!” Kara huffs, crossing her arms. The ravenette walks up to her, her hand reaching up to slightly turn the stubborn Kryptonian to look at her, “It’s too dangerous, Lena.”

“I know it’s dangerous.” Lena says softly, “So I’ll need my hero to be there and protect me. I will need my hero to be there, for me, for us.” She whispers.

“That’s why I’m worried, Lena…” Kara sighs, “You just got attacked and now this— What if you stressed out too much? Or worse, what if you get hurt?” The heroine sounds so small, talking about her fears. “We can’t take the risks, Lena.”

“I know, I’m trying to hold myself together, Kara. We will be very careful.” Lena nods, sighing “But it will still happen.” Knowing the stubborn woman, Kara can only agree.

“I will ask Alex to bring extra back up.” She says, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Kara was right, she was right! When was her hunch not right?!

She groans in frustration as she tries, with all her might, to keep Luthor Corp’s building from tumbling over. Down in the square, she can hear the people panicking, screaming. Officers shouting and shots were fired.

‘Officer! Thank god!’ She heard Lena said, then a shot was fired and her heart dropped. Then the sound of Alex wrestling the man and Lena shouting makes her take a deep breathe, _they got this._ Right now she needs to fix the building.

“Argh!!” She growls, the building’s foundation was blasted clean off.

“Kara!” Clark shouts, “Kara go find a way to hold this, I got this!” The Man of Steel shouts, taking Kara’a place to hold the building together.

Kara flew into the basement and found some scaffoldings to melt them together against the broken foundation. She flies out again, making sure the building is no longer tilting any more than it already is, she lands in the park.

“Let her go!” She growls, Corbin has somehow caught Alex and is locking an arm around her throat.

“You’re gonna let me out of here.” The man says, pointing a gun against her sister’s temple.

“Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn’t he?” She asks, the anger boiling in her is sending shiver to every cell in her body, “How?”

“Luthor has resources in reach, even rotting in maximum security lock down.” Corbin smirks, “Now I’m leaving, and there is nothing you can do to—” Two shots of bullets went clean through the man, making him drop Alex as he falls to the ground. The agent scrambles to her feet and pulls out a cuff and she pins a knee on top of the bleeding man.

“I had him.” Alex pants,

“Right.” Kara chuckles, walking to Lena as she carefully takes the gun from her wife, whose hands are trembling as the Super gently untangles her fingers from the firearm.

“You're safe, Miss. Luthor.” Kara whispers, a hand on her back after she turns the pistol into a metal ball.

“Miss. Luthor.” Alex stands back up after cuffing Corbin. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“You're welcome.” Lena answers, she gulps harshly, looking down at Corbin. The shock from firing the gun still lingers in her hands.

“I'm taking her to a hospital.” Kara announces, “She looks quite shaken.” Normally Alex would object but Lena truly looks shocked, the way her hands shake isn't something can faked, so she nods.

“Be careful.” She says softly, tapping into the comm, “I need men in the Luthor Corp Park, I caught a suspect but he was shot. Supergirl is escorting Lena Luthor to be hospitalised.”

“Understood.” The voice from the other side comes, both Danvers nods then Kara turns back to Lena.

“I'm going to lift you up, okay?” She says softly, touching the ravenette’s shoulder. Lena nods, reaching her arms out to be picked up.

After they took off, Lena finally relaxed in the Super’s arms. She locks her arms around Kara’s neck as she buries her face in her chest.

“This isn't the best timing to say I told you is it.” Kara jokes softly, the sound of the Luthor heiress’s racing heart drums in her ears but she lefts out a tired chuckle. “Let's get you to the doctors.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is just in the middle of an international conference call when she hears unsettling rustles just outside her office.

“Miss. Luthor is in a conference call you can't go in yet— KARA!”Then her office door was swung open, a mildly panicking blonde trots past her assistance. Lena frowns at Kara’s ’sorry not sorry’ smile, weighing her options she unmated her call, “I’m terribly sorry, there’s an emergency, if you’d like I’ll have my assistance reschedule. Yes…. Yes… Thank you, Mrs. Sato.” She hangs up the phone and calmly looking at the panting blonde.

 

Kara stands in the middle of the big office, panting heavily and eyes wide.

“ ** _BEANS_**?!” She squeals, blue eyes shining with joy.

The Luthor makes her way to the blonde slowly, a growing grin on her face.

“Yes, _beans_.” Lena chuckles softly. Kara surges forward to pick her up, making the other woman squeal. Jess sighs happily as she watches the blonde spins her boss around.

“Careful, careful.” Lena giggles as she taps on her wife’s arms gently, “I’m getting dizzy—”

“Oh my Rao this is amazing.” Kara lands her wife down carefully and immediately pulls Lena into a tight hug, “Oh Rao, ohRAO, RAO, oh my rao... I’m not dreaming?!” The ravenette giggles and sighs happily as she wraps her arms around her hyperventilating Super and patted her back, a happy grin breaks across her face.

“It’s real, you’re not dreaming, we’re having twins.” Lena says, she pulls back and kisses the blonde softly, both of her hands goes up and cups the warm skin gently.

“Twins!” Kara squeals again, turning her head back to Jess, “Twins, Jess!”

“I know, congratulations.” Jess chuckles.

“Oh sh— I guess that makes me the bearer of bad news.” Kara suddenly stopped dead in her track, looking rather pouty and guilty.

“Why?”

“It’s um,” Kara fidgets with the hem of her clothes, and Jess caught the cue,

“I’ll call Frank and tell him not to come later.” She says before excusing herself out of the room. Lena nods and mouths a ‘thank you.’ As she takes Kara’s hand and leads her to the couch.

After they sat down, Kara begins to take some deep breaths.

“What is it, Kara?”

“Um… Today at the DEO, we um— There was an attack on aliens and—” Kara stutters, looking down at her fidgeting fingers. “It’s CADMUS.”

“CADMUS?”

“Yeah it’s an anti-alien organisation that has been having some bold movements against aliens for the past few weeks and honestly we didn’t know who the leader is, but….” The blonde sighs heavily, “They suspect their leader is Lillian.”

“Lillian? As in my mother Lillian?” Lena asks in disbelief, "Why do people just assume the name Luthor means we hate aliens?" 

“You love this alien.” Kara jokes, but her brows furrowed back together tightly. “I know it’s not her but someone in CADMUS seems to know your mother very well, the trace, they faked it so well I almost believed it was her. Almost.”

“What can I do?”

“Nothing, Lena.” Kara adds quickly, “I didn’t tell you to have you do something. I will find a way to prove them Lillian is not the CADMUS leader, I can’t risk you into this.”

“Kara this is my mother we are talking about!” Lena protests, pulling away a little,

“I know, I know.” Kara huffs, “Maybe you can call her and we can find out if she could possibly have known anyone that could be working for or leading CADMUS?”

“Yes, yes.” Lena nods, walking over to her desk to grab her phone. “We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left the chapter there, it just felt more appropriate compared to any other parts!


	4. CADMUS - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A super short chapter?  
> I'm an asshat for dropping this here?  
> Yeah?  
> Oh yeah lol

When J'onn got an encrypted text from Kara asking him to meet her in discreet he was skeptical, but after returning and answering some texts and was sure that it's Kara herself, he agreed.

He met Kara at a food truck two blocks away from her apartment. The man can't be more confused by the whole cloak and dagger, the mysterious, and just to get burritos? Surely there's more.

“So, I need to tell you something but… This has to remain complete discreet, no one else can know, not our friends, and certainly not the DEO, is that okay? I wanted to tell you because… Well you're like a father to me, and we need you.”

“We?” J'onn asks,

“Order 66!” The guy from the truck called out, Kara looks away and reaches over to take over two big bags of take out food.

“Yes, we.” Kara answers, the two slowly walks back to her apartment, “But I won't continue unless you agree in keeping the secret, no matter how inappropriate you think it is after you see it. Can you promise, J'onn? Not just as a friend, but as family.”

“I promise, Kara.” The old man says, reaching out, he squeezes her arm firmly, “I'll respect you and keep an open mind for whatever is going to happen.”

“Good.” Kara nods, letting out a heavy sigh, as if a weight has been lifted. “Shall we?”

The elevator ride is quiet, the air is heavy with nervousness.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to tell someone about this…” Kara murmurs, looking down at her feet, not trusting herself to look at J'onn without spilling anything before they reach her apartment. “I'm glad you're the first to know, _space dad_.” The two aliens both chuckles at the nickname.

 

J'onn takes over a bag of food to help Kara open the door, the blonde pushes the door open with her shoulder, she walks in and shouts. “I'm back! Hmm! Is that Chinese I smell?! ” J'onn frowns a bit, so they're _not_ alone. “Come on in.” Kara says, waving him inside and taking over the bag of food again, she walks towards the kitchen table.

As he steps into the spacious apartment, he froze as his eyes stopped on two figures. Out of every possible outcome, J'onn never, in any possible scenario, would have seen this coming.

Lillian and Lena _Luthor_ stand in the kitchen, next to Kara, and the blonde even has a hand over Lena’s waist protectively.

“Um…” Kara laughs awkwardly, “Hank Henshaw, meet… my family.” She turns to Lena with a warm smile. “Family… Meet family.”

The young Luthor seems very nervous, and the way Lillian and Kara looks and acts like she's the most precious thing in the universe only made J'onn even more confused.

“I… Lena and I have been seeing each other since high school.” Kara explains slowly, “Uh… and, uh, Lena here is… my wife…”

The old man blinks, his mouth ajar. Discreetly, he decided to read their minds.

’We know.’ Lena’s voice came into his head as soon as he connects their minds. ’Why don’t we talk out loud, instead of using mind reading?’ The man narrows his eyes at the Luthors, and Kara, who's basically smiling way too big, in nervousness. Taking a leap of faith, he breathes in before walking up to the three women.

“May I reintroduce myself.” J'onn coughs, “My name is Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz.” He reaches out his hand to Lena, who smiles in delight.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. J'onzz, Kara has talked highly of you.”

“Can't say I have the pleasure, Miss. Luthor… Danvers.”

“Please, call me Lena.” Says the ravenette with a smile so warm, for a second it makes J'onn see the woman underneath the CEO appearance, without the Luthor name. He also didn't miss the way the two young women’s hands immediately find each other as soon as she retreats back next to Kara.

“I'm Lillian. Nice to meet you.” The older woman says, extending her hand. J'onn pauses a bit before taking it, no doubt quickly read through her mind.

“Alright! Who's hungry?” Kara claps her hands together after the three exchanged formal greetings. “Let's talk over dinner, shall we?” She asks.

 

The dinner was easy, Kara, Lena and Lillian begun to fill in what they've kept a secret for the longest time, and J'onn listened, taking in every word.

 

“So Lena moved here couple months ago because now we're expecting…” Kara says, “Twins.” She finishes off with a huge, happy, proud grin. J'onn almost choked on his food, he coughs awkwardly as he looks between the three women, who all nodded.

“But she's not—” J'onn tries to find his words while trying to hold his composure after receiving such a shocking news, “She doesn't look… Pregnant.”

“You mean she's not showing?” Kara hums. Earlier when they met, Lena's figure is far from looking pregnant. “It's a technology we developed, combined with some of my Kryptonian projection technology.” She explains, “Lena, would you mind?” She stands up and walk around the table to her wife, the woman happily takes Kara’s hands and stands up. They stand facing J’onn, Lena reaches behind her right ear as Kara continues to explain, “It’s a cloaking system, to not let others see that she’s pregnant. The device is worn behind the ear and it is only able to unlock with certain people’s biometric signatures, that means mine, hers and our doctor’s.” Just as she finishes, a flash of light flashes across Lena’s body, revealing the woman in the same clothes she wore, only to have a not-so-small baby bump in her lower abdomen. Kara’s hands immediately goes around Lena’s body and cups the bump proudly.

“It turns out that even for same sex couples, it is possible for Kryptonians to get pregnant.” Kara explains, “There weren’t any cases of Kryptonian and human’s union so we’ve been expecting anything might happen, and so far Lena has displayed several Kryptonian powers despite being human.”

“That’s how I know you were trying to read my mind.” Lena add.

To put it lightly, J'onn is overwhelmed. When earlier they meet up, J'onn had no idea how much this would change everything. A half human, half Kryptonian child... Two... Let alone mothered by presumably the smartest of both sides, the Els and the Luthors.

“Wow.” He gasps, “Congratulations, Kara, truly.”

“Thanks…” Kara smiles shyly, the faint dash of pink blush over her cheeks. “It'll mean a lot to me, to… to us, that you accept us and… is willing to keep our secret.”

“Of course, Kara.” J'onn nods, “This is your family, and I trust your judgement. You have an amazing family."

"I can tell that you bear no ill will.” He looks at the two Luthor ladies. “I'm sorry that you felt like you had to keep this a secret.”

“It's for the sake of everyone’s safety.” Lena says softly, “Things got too complicated the second Lex set that bomb off.” J'onn nods in understanding. It is true, what Lena said. The wound caused by Lex Luthor to the world is yet begun to heal properly, if word got out that the remaining Luthor heiress is pregnant with half alien babies, it will be dangerous for all of them. Extremists from both sides might act on it, and Kara's secret identity will also be at risk.

“Now, let's get down to business.” Lillian cuts in, standing from the table. “I may not be a mind reader but I presume trying to maintain a conversation while trying to search my head must be tiring, Mr. J'onzz.” She says, J'onn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, 

 “My apologies, Mrs. Luthor.” He says, “But you must understand that—”

“I'm the suspect for leading CADMUS, yes I am aware, that is also why we called you here.” She gestures for the group to move to the couches.

 

* * *

 

_“The suspect that attempted assassination on President Marsdin is still on the run. The FBI have released a city wide warrant as they cooperate with the NCPD to try to hunt down the suspect, who believed to be an alien.” The news on one of the smaller screens plays, repeating the almost assassination that happened this morning when the President arrived in National City for official business._

_“Has no one found him yet?!” Kara growls angrily,_

_“Have patience, Kara.” J’onn says, “He's not our first priority, we have men working on it already.”_

_“You don't know Daxamites like I do,” she growls through her teeth, running a hand through the blonde locks with irritation in her voice. “They are lawless, if we don't find him soon Rao knows if he's gonna try to do something.”_

_“We'll do our best.” Alex says,_

_Kara feels her phone vibrates so she reaches down her boot._

_’Still busy?’_

_She sighs, but a small smile forms on her lips. ’Yeah, tryin to find two loose aliens here.’ She types, ’Sorry.’_

_’Don't be, as long as you come back to me in one piece.’_

_’Yes, my darling Zhao.’_

_’Please don't type Kryptonian in English.’_

_’Sorry! Are you home yet?’_

_’Yeah, just got home.’_

_’Alright, I think I can sneak away for some minutes, see you in a bit.’ She huffs as the phone slips back in her boots._

_“I'm going to take patrol around the city.” She announces, “My comms are open, tell me if you found anything.”_

_“Be careful.” Alex says, the Super nods before walking out the balcony and takes off._

 

 

 

_/////_

 

_When Kara landed, she expected to find Lena curled in the couch reading a book with loose, comfy clothes or just watching animal documentaries, instead she found her wife, still in her business attire, sitting by the kitchen counter with her mother._

_“Kara!” Lena says happily as the Super steps into the penthouse._

_“Hello my love.” The Super smile warmly, hugging the ravenette. “Lillian!” She looks up, and the older Luthor smiles. “Is everything alright— Did something happen or—”_

_“Everything is fine,” Lena assures her, “For now.”_

_“What do you mean? ‘For now’?” She frowns,_

_“I have an intel.” Lillian says, “Something that could save you a lot of time from running around, trying to find a lead.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I believe you are aware of the operation called CADMUS?”_

_“Um, yeah… The DEO are trying to find the person behind all that…” Kara murmurs, “In the last debrief they think it's um… you, but I don't believe it.”_

_“Well thank you for that.” Lillian chuckles, “But I'm afraid they're right.”_

_“What?! Why— why would you do that?” Kara jumps away from the two women, “This is not April fools and it's not funny, Lillian.” The Super warns,_

_“Before me, CADMUS was ran by a man called Hank Henshaw, and I believe you know him?”_

_“Han— no, he died!” Kara exclaims, “Hank died on the mission with Jeremiah years ago—”_

_“Lex turned him into a literal cyborg.” Lena explains calmly, “Mother just found out not long ago.”_

_“CADMUS is mostly Lex’s goons, only they are not alone and less smart,” Lillian says, “If I can infiltrate them, I can give you tips to break them once and for all.”_

_“Lillian CADMUS is a former government organisation, you can't possibly bring it down alone!” Kara says,_

_“I'm not, that's why I'm telling you this.” The older Luthor says calmly, “Right now Hank is working to get his hands on something called the Medusa, it is apparent Kryptonian technology, so be careful in the coming days. CADMUS is coming.”_

_“Lillian, this is too dangerous! I gotta call in the DEO.”_

_Lena reaches out and stops the blonde before she taps in the comms, “Kara, listen to what you just said. CADMUS was a government organisation, and DEO is a government organisation.” She pauses to let the words sink in,_

_“You mean—”_

_“CADMUS was big enough it will be of no surprise if the high branches of it is related to the DEO.” Lillian says, “We don’t know how big the scale of this organisation we are talking about here.”_

_“But, but—”_

_“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep my daughter and grandchildren safe.” Lillian says firmly, “Whatever it takes— Supergirl. Even if it means to play the bad guy.”_

_“But how are you going to take it down?” Kara asks, arm crossed and leaning against the kitchen counter. “If we’re not going to work with the DEO?”_

_“We? So you’re going to help me?”_

_“Of course I am, Lillian!” Kara half shouts, eyes round with the expression on her face as if she can’t believe Lillian’s words, “There is no way I’m going to let you just—”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay??” Kara huffs, “Just an okay? Come on—”_

_“Thank you, Supergirl.” Lillian says, the Super shuffles in her stand, there’s no way, absolutely no way at all for them two can bring down CADMUS, not in this universe anyways. They need someone they can trust._

_“One condition.” Kara says, lifting a finger, “We bring in one person. One, someone we can trust.”_

_“Fine, who?”_

_“J’onn J’onzz.”_


	5. Your Past Is My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luthor-Danvers child sort out more things from the past, made a decision, and Sam revealed yet another secret.
> 
> > The is where I’m yelling canon is being yeet out of the window folks. <  
> > Also I legit don’t watch DCTV aside from SG, so pls don’t hate me if I get things wrong. <

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeee,  
> yes I posted another short chapter.  
> Sue me : ))  
> Remember to check out chapter 4 too cuz I posted two chapters in a row!

_Midvale, 2042._

 

It’s a quite Thursday afternoon, some days after Lena passed away, and they decide to finally knock on the Danvers’ household. The old house is just about five minutes walk from their house.

Stopping at the door, hesitation got the best of them. _I can do this._ Mentally repeating that over and over as the finger finally lands on the door bell.

“Hold on!” It’s a familiar voice. When the door opens, a tall brunette meets their eyes, “oh… Hello.”

“Mrs. Arias- _Danvers_!” They try their best to hide to emotions in their voice, it’s a mixture of relief that it’s not Alex Danvers who answers the door, but definitely a pang of betrayal. It’s nothing, they shouldn’t feel angry— But the woman standing in front of her is the same woman who they thought they knew so well. Every time Lena took them to work with her, Sam is always there. This kind, caring lady who made her feel less alone when everyone in her class but her has two parents; the same woman who was always there, every step of the way, with their mother, even when the world seem to be against them— The same woman stands across her, like she’s a stranger. Imagine their surprise when Lillian told them Sam is married to Alexandra Danvers and has two children. _It’s not fair—_ “Is Mrs. Danvers here?”

“Eliza?” They nod,

“Who’s at the door?” Another voice calls from inside,

“It’s the Smith’s kid—” Sam turns her head in and shouts, “Eliza? Can you come here for a second?”

“What’s wrong, Sam—” The second the oldest Danvers lady reaches the door she falls into silent. Sadness written across her face. She turns to Sam, “Would you mind—”

“Of course.”

Eliza walks down the stairs slowly, the last thing they expect is a hug, but that is exactly what Eliza did. A soft, warm hug. They freeze when feeling the warmth of another body.“I’m very sorry, sweetheart—” She murmurs, “Let’s go talk somewhere else, this is not the best place— Whatever you wanted to ask me.”

“We can go to my house—?” They offered,

“Sure thing, just let me go grab some things?” They nod and waited as the older woman skips back into the house again.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, two people sits around the small kitchen counter, sipping tea.

Eliza was the first to talk, “Are you here to ask why I didn’t attend your mother’s funeral?”

“Sort of? I mean I am confused… A bit.”

Eliza sighs, “I payed my respects the day after, your mother was an amazing woman, and a wonderful neighbour .”

“I knew.” They stated plainly, making the older Danvers look up. “I knew, everything, so please don’t lie to me anymore.”

“You… Everything?”

“Everything,” With a soft sigh, “Mom left a lot of recordings and journals…. Explaining what happened… I know I am as much a Luthor as I am a Danvers, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Oh honey.” Eliza stands up and walks over, “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“I had grandma… She tried to be there for me…” Another sigh, heavier this time. “It’s just— I still don’t understand, and I thought maybe talking to you it will be easier.”

“What do you want to know then?” Eliza pulls back, sitting down across the youngest Luthor. “Ask me anything you want to know, I’ll try my best to answer you.” They lean in, all the questions stuck on the tip of their tongue but none seems to come out.

“Can you just tell me how you remembered things? How things were? How… how my mother is like?”

Eliza nodded, she sat back with a fond smile on her face. “Your mother came to Earth in 2003, it was a summer afternoon when Kal-El, otherwise known as Superman, came knocking on our door. My husband, Jeremiah and I knew Superman and did some things to help him control his powers when he was just a teenager, so when he couldn't juggle between caring for his cousin just arrived on earth and his vigilante life, he brought Kara to us…

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Eliza walks out the house and into the chilly night, followed by the black haired Luthor.

“Thank you for telling me everything.” They say softly, “I’m so sorry I felt angry at you for not telling the others.”

“Your mothers made their decision based off a lot of things, I just hope you won’t hate us for never telling you, for putting such a heavy burden on you.”

“No I…” They sigh, tilting their head away. “I don't know, but I’m trying my best to understand.”

“It takes time, I know.” Eliza smiles sadly. “But remember we’re with you, darling. Me, Lillian and Sam. We will always be on your side.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Of course.” They answer way too quickly, Eliza only smiled softly.

“I’ve known your mother for many years, you Luthors don’t make good liars.” She says,

“Most people would beg to differ.”

“True, just not to us, I guess.”

“Who’s us?”

“The people that love you.” The oldest Danvers answers with a motherly warm smile on her face, the warmth that radiates off her only intensified with time.

“Thank you…” They grazes their teeth across their bottom lip, “I— “

“I’m sorry I stayed away, but now you know, you’ll always have us.” Eliza says, “Take you time to let it sink in. I don’t live far.”

 

Through out the night, the light in the attic workshop never dimmed.

 

 

* * *

 

_L Corp, National City, two days later:_

 

Lillian looks up from her desk, sighing, she put the paperworks aside. “Come in.”

“You asked for me, Mrs. Luthor?” Sam walks in, dressed in a set of business suit.

“Yes, please come take a seat.” Lillian gestures the seat in front of her. “There are two things I’d like to discuss with you.” The brunette walks into the office and sits across Lillian.

“Firstly,” The older woman puts on her reading glasses, she reaches over the draw and picks up a copy of Lena’s will. “Lena had asked to let you take over as the CEO of L Corp in her will, I’d like to discuss the details with you after we sort out the other issue.”

“And what is it?” Sam asks, frowning, what can possibly be more important than Lena appointing her as CEO instead of letting the seat pass down the Luthor line?

“Before Lena passed away, she asked me to… Tell the truth, of what happened…” Lillian says slowly, “And I also showed her workshop. Lena’s journals explained pretty much everything.”

“That’s why…” Sam murmurs, remembering the pained look she saw from the youngest Luthor whilst looking at her last time they met.

“Eliza told me they talked.” Lillian hums, “Also I got a phone call yesterday… From a L Corp lab down by the docks that should’ve been shut down for years already.”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently Lena was trying to build a time machine.”

“What?! Didn’t she say it was not possible?”

“That’s not what the machine said when I went to check it yesterday.” Lillian sighs, putting down the papers she has in hand.

“So do you want me to destroy it or—” Sam is more confused now.

“No, I— I need you to help my grandchild to fix it, then finish it.”

“Fixed it?! What for?”

“Someone is dead set on going back in time to change the course of history, apparently.” Lillian hums, tossing her glasses aside as well. “God forbid the stubborn kryptonian genes.” She mutters.

“They do understand that is not how time traveling work, right?” Sam asks cautiously, “Even if Kara didn’t die and… Things played out differently…Our Lena won’t be back.”

“We are all aware.” Lillian says, “Just… If you can, please take a look by the lab when you can later today? If you agree to help, you can take as long as you can.”

“Of course, of course.” Sam nods, “I will go in the afternoon.”

“Thank you, that’s all.” Lillian nods, “After this we can discuss letting you take over the position as CEO.”

“Are you sure I’m the right person?” Sam asks,

“My daughter trusts you.” The grey haired Luthor says firmly, “I’ll soon be too old to handle the workload as a CEO, and the other Luthor has more interest in taking up the cape than this. Things haven’t been quiet since they discovered how to take off the red sun bracelet.”

Sam sits stiffly in her chair, then she slumps back and lets out a long sigh. “That’s a Danvers alright.” Lillian only hums in agreement, tossing the reading glasses to the side.

 

* * *

 

Sam took one of the L corp cars after Lunch and drove down the docks. Over the years the areas around has built up a community after L Corp teared down the old factories. Yet apparently somehow, Lena hid her lab in plain sight.

When she unlocked the biometric door with her fingerprint, in the bottom of her mind she's not surprised at all. When she walks into the next room, something flies straight into the cabin next to her and Sam stiffens. From the fallen and dented pile, a figure crawls up, coughing.

“Aunt Sam!” They scrambles to their feet. “You came!”

“Your grandma asked me to come— Were you trying to fly?”

“Yeah! I could float now, isn’t it great?!”

“It is, I remember the feeling of flying.” Sam smiles, “It is amazing.”

“It is, until I realise I don’t know how to land.” They chuckle, “So um— come this way, I’ll show you the time machine.” They walks, almost skips, towards the main lab entrance.

Sam follows in and see a prototype of what she guessed is the said time machine on the table.

“Mom built it, and it just stayed here for years.” They sighs softly as theytaps on the small device. “I always thought it’d look more different, you know? Like maybe a literal machine, like something I see in Dragon Balls, instead of a— a portal device.”

“Does it work?”

“Probably. Mom said it’d work in her recordings but… I want to modify it more before even testing it.”

“More?”

“Yes, I want to make it portable, perhaps into a watch of sorts?” They bend over the table and projects out all of Lena’s old blueprints. Sam is amazed by her late best friend, back then, what Lena did was almost as good as the technology they have now.

“So what’s my job here?” Sam asks, pulling down some blue prints, “I mean I know what all these are but I’m not a genius like your mom.”

“I know, but aside from this I was also hoping you can teach me how to control my power as well.” They says the latter part rather hesitantly, “I know you don’t have powers anymore but you’re the only person I can turn to—”

“Why do you want to learn how to control your powers?” Sam frowns, “You know if you pick up the Supergirl role again people will wonder where you came from and if, just say if— If someone is to find out, then what then?”

“I don’t have any intention on taking after my mother in this age, aunt Sam.”

“Wait, this age??” Sam’s frown grows deeper, “What do you mean? Why are you planning on modifying the time machine?”

“I—” They look away and sighs, Sam bites her bottom lip as she walks up to the fretting Luthor. “Hey, kiddo, it’s okay…” She says softly, “Talk to me.”

“I want to go back, to the past.”

Sam nods, “I— To save my moms.” They look down at the ground, a pang of sadness and sympathy rush to the woman’s chest.

“Oh honey…” She sighs, “That’s not how time traveling work! Even if you did manage to save Kara from dying… Your mother still won’t come back, it will only have developed into another time line…”

“I know that.” The young Luthor exclaims, basically jumping away from Sam and spins back to face the woman. “I know that what I do won’t bring either of my mother back but— if it had worked… At least in that timeline, the one I fixed… there won’t be a me growing up… Wondering why I only have one mother, or why my mother always looked sad, or—” They sniff, “At least in that timeline… Their family can be whole, and happy— And… Knowing that… It— I want that, for me, for mom, even if she’s in another time line and doesn’t know who I am… She suffered so much and… I just want her to be happy.”

Sam was speechless, she has been by Lena’s side since a young age, and even before Kara’s death she was close to both of them, she guess she just never saw this coming…

“Aunt Sam?” The youngest Luthor waves their hand in front of Sam’s stilled face. “Earth to Sam Arias-Danvers?”

“Ye-yeah! I heard you, I was thinking.”

“I know it’s a lot but… Will you help me?”

“I—”

“Please?” And there comes the infamous Danvers pout, even though they’ve never met Kara, that puppy pout didn’t lose itself in the gene pool. “I want to do it.”

“It’s gonna take a lot of calculations just to make sure everything doesn’t go wrong and your original timeline won’t be effected.” Sam rubs the back of her neck, “And then the training to control your powers won’t be easy, especially if you plan on removing the bracelets outside of this lab.” She says, “Right now, you only have the yellow sun energy stored in you the same amount as any regular human, but once you remove the bracelets and tries to live without them, our cells will begin to recharge, absorb the energy which ultimately will be the fuel for all your ability.”

“What if I don’t do that?”

“Then your powers will be limited. You can only float or at best, lift heavy objects, but you will never have the full strength as a Kryptonian.” Sam says firmly, “If you do that, when it comes, you won’t be able to handle the possible dangers you might encounter nor your own powers if you are to travel in different timelines to save Kara.”

“Dangers?”

“Enemies, bad guys. _Lex Luthor._ ” Sam says, “You don’t think it’s a flick of a switch kind of easiness to just alternate a timeline, do you?”

“Of course not but—”

“It will be _dangerous_.”

The young Luthor gulps, “I know.”

“Your mother never mentioned why I stopped being a Kryptonian, have she?” She asks raising an eyebrow,

“No… I thought they separated Reign from you and that was it?”

“That was not it.” The woman sighs, “Reign is just an evil part in me, I was still Kryptonian. That’s why I need to tell you this, if you are planning on going back, you should know more than Lena did.”

The Luthor slowly turns to Sam, their face telling her they are listening.

“After you mother died, not long after that, Alex… Asked me to the DEO. There was crisis on what they call the ‘Multiverse’.” Sam begins to tell the story, as slow as she can. “They needed the help of Supergirl, but Kara was already… Gone, so the DEO whipped up something that could kick start my powers again, so I can fill in as the Kryptonian force of power… I came back after a long fight, we won, barely, but I never had my powers again, I spent them all during the fight and turned mortal.”

“But what…”

“Two things,” Sam sighs heavily, her eyes clouded by unexplainable emotions. “Lex Luthor was alive, and he had help.” She closes her eyes as memories of the battle ground flashes in her mind. “Find his help, if you want to prevent more damage from being done. She is known as the Red Daughter, like us, she’s Kryptonian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post my drawings there!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
